When Love Encouters
by hannahfinella-chan
Summary: This is a basic love story about Sakura and Tomoyo falling in love.. RxR..! Sorry if you see this as the worst story.. I have wrote this since my gradeschool days.. I just don't want to delete it, because it is my first one..
1. The New Kids in the Neighborhood

(A/N: Hey people! Sorry if my story is so lame. This is my first fanfic. hope you all understand.)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... Clamp is the owner of it: )

* * *

Chapter 1 – The New Neighbors

Syaoran's POV 

A chocolate haired boy is sitting on a couch while watching an action movie, but he is bored from watching lame movie so he decided to go to his terrace to have some fresh air. Then, a black limousine that is followed by a truck stopped at the mansion that is located in front of their mansion.

"Hmm… Looks like new people in the village. Hope they are boys that I can be friends with." He said. And then added, "What would they be?" he asked with curiosity.

Then an auburn brown haired girl with a shoulder length hair came out of the limousine that is followed by an ebony haired girl with a waist length hair.

"Tsk… They're girls! Maybe they are like those bimbos running their life out of me." He said with like an awful face.

Then a knock came.

"Come in." Syaoran said with a cold voice.

"Who are you talking with?" A navy blue haired boy asked.

"No one." He answered. "Did you hear that we have some new neighbor in front of the mansion?" he asked with an awful expression.

"What's with your expression, dude?" Eriol said sarcastically. "Yeah, I heard we have new neighbors. They said they are both girls."

'I think he is happy that there are new girls around' Syaoran thought, 'How pathetic."

"I can't wait to meet them!" he said gleefully.

**Normal POV**

Then a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Syaoran said blankly.

"Master Syaoran and Master Eriol. Mistress Yelan wants you two to come to the dinning room to meet your new neighbors.

"Huh? And why is that?" Syaoran asked with a bit of a frustrated voice.

"They are some close family friends of your mom." Wei answered. "They are Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidouji."

"Tell mom that-" he was cut off by Eriol. He covered Syaoran's mouth.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Eriol said with a big smile on his face.

**Tomoyo's POV**

"Mistress Tomoyo, you and Ms. Kinomoto needs to meet your neighbors." Their butler said with a smiling face.

"At about what time?" The ebony girl asked.

"About now. So you two better keep going 'coz I heard that Ms. Yelan, the person you are going to meet, is a kind of person who is a perfectionist."

"Hai! We're going there now." Tomoyo and Sakura answered in chorus immediately.

Then the two prepared quickly then swiftly go to their neighbor.

Sakura is wearing a white shirt that have cherry blossom patches and at the middle of the shirt there is a 'Girls are better then boys' lettering, she also paired a pleated denim skirt that is 3 inches above the knee pink sandals that have 1 ½ inch.

While Tomoyo is wearing a blue blouse that have some violet designs on it that is paired with a ¾ length pants (peddler pants as what we call it) and a blue and white shaded rubber shoes.

* * *

**(A/N: Well i hope you liked what I have wrote)**

**Review you all. Even a negative review. It's okay as long as you can give me an opinion about my chapter: )**


	2. The meeting

hannahfinella-chan: Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry for deleting some of the chapters and it took me forever to update… I just got some problems with it… I hope yah all understand me… bowing at the readers

Knock! Knock! Knock!

hannahfinella-chan: Oh, gosh! I forgot that we are having special guests!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

hannahfinella-chan: Come in!

The door slammed open

Kero-chan: Why did you take forever to open this stupid door!

hannahfinella-chan: Gomen… I was just talking to our readers…

Suppi-chan: Oh…

Syaoran: Hey! Why did you ask us to be here? In cold mode again

hannahfinella-chan: I just want all of you to participate to my story…

Sakura: Honto ne? Squeals with joy

hannahfinella-chan: nodding her head… And besides I haven't invited you with my first chapter… smiling widely at them so… Would you all help me?

Sakura: Totally!

Syaoran: Whatever…

Kero-chan: Sure! As long as you will gave me deserts…

Suppi-chan: Kero's right…

Hannahfinella-chan: Fell down in anime style Okay, as long as you participate… By the way, where are Eriol and Tomoyo-chan?

Sakura: Look at left to right I don't know…

Then the door opened widely…

Sakura: There they are!

hannahfinella-chan: Where have you two gone?

Eriol: panting hardly we just… uhm…

Tomoyo: Uh… why don't we just start the story now?

Syaoran: looking at Eriol and Tomoyo suspiciously

Hannahfinella-chan: They're right! Let's go with the story…

Suppi-chan: hannahfinella-chan does not own Cardcaptor Sakura…

Kero-chan: And have no right to own it…

Suppi-chan and Kero-chan: Clamp is its owner…

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

Normal POV

The Doorbell rang… "Ding Dong… Ding Dong… Ding Dong…"

Then the huge gate opened widely. And then Wei came to the girls.

"Follow me Mistresses." He said sweetly to the girls."

"Okay." They both chorused.

Then they entered the huge mansion.

"Mistresses can I have your coats so I can put them on the coat holder." Wei said politely.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo handed their coats.

"Let's go to the dining room 'coz Mistress Yelan is waiting for the both of you."

"Okay."

Sakura's POV 

Sakura is walking gently and out of nowhere BANG! Sakura bumped into someone. A boy with brown amber orbs takes away Sakura's mind.

'Those eyes… They seem familiar' her mind is on nowhere 'coz those eyes were taking her away.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you coming." The boy with chocolate hair said in an apologetic voice. And then he offered his hands so he can help her stand up.

"It's okay." She said while taking his hands.

"So you two are the new ones in town?" he asked coldly.

"Yeah. Maybe you are the son of Auntie Yelan." Sakura said with a sweet smile plastered in her face.

"Yes I am. So let's go to where my mom is..." he said coldly as ever.

"Okay." Tomoyo said.

Normal POV 

They all reached the dining room where a navy blue haired boy and a black haired woman are sitting.

"Welcome! Sakura and Tomoyo." Yelan said while standing up and hug them warmly.

"Long time no see. Auntie."

"Yeah, it's been almost8 years since I've seen you two!" Yelan said sweetly. "Oh… I see you've met my son, Syaoran. But Syaoran please introduce yourself properly."

"I'm Li Syaoran. I'm the son of Yelan Li."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my cousin and best friend Tomoyo Daidoji." Sakura said while bowing half body.

"Nice to meet you two. By the way the boy with navy blue hair is my cousin Eriol Hiragizawa." Syaoran said emotionless.

"Hello young ladies." He said then he kissed the hands of Sakura and Tomoyo's.

'Oh God! He's playing the good boy role again!' Syaoran said to himself.

"Uh… So let's eat dinner and discuss some things with you while eating." Yelan said softly.

"Okay, Auntie." Sakura said sweetly with an irresistible smile on her face.

They all went to the dinning table. On Sakura's left is Syaoran and in front of her is Tomoyo, which in Tomoyo's right is Eriol. And of course Yelan is sitting on the head sit of the table.

"So Tomoyo where are you two going to study?" Yelan asked while eating her food.

"We're going to study in… uh… What do you call that school Kura?" Tomoyo said.

"As what Tommy is saying, we're going to Seijuu High School." She answered politely.

"Good!" she said with a big grin in Yelan face. "My son and my nephew are studying there."

"Honto ne?" they both chorused.

"Yes indeed, we are studying there." Eriol intruded charmingly. "So you to want us to tour you around Tomoeda and Seijuu High School?"

"US? Well I don't like to tour some strangers. And also I'm allergic to girls!" Syaoran intruded unpleasantly

"Allergic? So that's why you are sitting besides Kinomoto?" Eriol said with a teasing tone of voice.

"Well I'm the one who sat here first! And besides maybe Kinomoto is like those bimbos following me, so maybe that's why she is sitting beside me? And maybe she is also attracted to me easily" Syaoran said coldly.

"Bimbo? Me? You think I'm a slut?" she said calmly 'coz she doesn't want to have a fight with a family friend.

"Yeah! You are one of those whores!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! For your information, I'm not a whore, slut or what so ever! And especially I'll never been attracted to you!" she yelled with still a poise on her. "And to tell you the truth at first, I thought you are different from those playboys… But not! You are worse!"

"And so? What the problem if I'm so handsome that no one can resist me? What are you going to do? Maybe you'll run to you mother and cry and you will tell her that someone hurt you. So run along and go to your mother that is like a bitch like you!" he said angrily.

Then Sakura's body suddenly shiver when he have mentioned her mother.

"Look Li! You have no right to call her a bitch! Especially her mother!" Tomoyo defended Sakura.

"Take back what you said…" Sakura then said coldly. It was the first time she spoke coldly to a person.

"And what if I don't want to take it back?" he said badly that he don't know that is a bad idea.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" Sakura ordered.

Then all of a sudden her warm aura became cold. Her cheerful eyes became cold, red and blurry.

"Syaoran! Keep your mouth shut! You should know what to say and not! I never raise you to insult people! Don't you feel her aura it is now cold! You have hurt her! Apologize now!" Yelan commanded angrily.

"If I don't like to apologize? I just said little word! She's so pathetic!" Syaoran said.

Then all of the sudden Sakura ran off. She really is hurt from what Syaoran did. 'If only he knows about my mom, he won't say that!' Sakura said to herself really hurt.

Yelan's POV 

"That's it!" Yelan roared loudly.

"Cousin! You shouldn't have said anything like that! You really hurt her!" Eriol said with a worried tone.

"Li Syaoran! Follow me! I need to talk to you! You have some attitude problem!" she commanded.

Then they reach the Yelan's working room.

"Mom what do you want to talk about?" he said with a pissed voice.

"Syaoran, you know, you shouldn't mention something about her mom." She said with a hoarse voice.

"And why is that?" he said with a curios voice.

"Because… because… Nadeshiko died last 8 years ago. It really hurt her 'coz they are so close. Nadeshiko died because someone murdered her. What really hurt Sakura is to see her mother killed right in front of her. That's why she never want her mother to be insulted 'coz she really loved her." She explained while some tears are pouring down from her eyes.

"I… I… I am sorry to hear that. I didn't know what really happen. I have just said that 'coz Eriol pissed me off." He reasoned out.

"You really should be sorry for what trouble you have done! Go and apologize on what you have done." He commanded Syaoran.

"Okay." He said with a guilty voice.

* * *

_Preview on the next chapter: Where is she?_

_'Where is she? I hope she is all right.' He said to himself with full of guilt. 'coz he knows that there are many traps in the mansion especially in the artificial forest of theirs._

_Then he heard some people talking._

_"Yeah, we are always here to help you out on your problems." He heard a voice._

_"Thank you guys!" another voice said._

_"So, are you okay now?" another voice have heard._

* * *

Hannahfinella-chan: Whew! At last I had finish my 2nd chapter…

Syaoran: That chapter was so lame…

hannahfinella-chan: Ouch! Don't say something like that… And besides English is not my 1st language… I'm a Filipino, so I'm not good at English…

Sakura: hannahfinella-chan's right! You shouldn't say something like that!

Syaoran: Hmpf… looking away

Kero-chan: Hey people! Give hannahfinella-chan some reviews…

Suppi-chan: Even it is a bad review I'm sure hannahfinella-chan will accept it…

hannahfinella-chan: take care always guys! Sorry if i will not update for a while 'coz classes had just started... Hope me good luck at my studies!


	3. Where is she?

(A/N) Classes are on going now, so I don't have that much time to post the chapter. I hope you all understand...

* * *

_On the Previous chapter:_

"Because… because… Nadeshiko died last 8 years ago. It really hurt her 'coz they are so close. Nadeshiko died because someone murdered her. What really hurt Sakura is to see her mother killed right in front of her. That's why she never want her mother to be insulted 'coz she really loved her." She explained while some tears are pouring down from her eyes.

"I… I… I am sorry to hear that. I didn't know what really happen. I have just said that 'coz Eriol pissed me off." He reasoned out.

"You really should be sorry for what trouble you have done! Go and apologize on what you have done." He commanded Syaoran.

"Okay." He said with a guilty voice.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Where is she?****Sakura's POV**

'I hate him! He doesn't know my mom well. So he have no rights to insult her!' he said while still sobbing.

Then a sound like a twig has been broke or has been stepped on. She shivered because she is scared that maybe there is someone that will kill her or what so ever.

"Sakura? Sakura? Where are you?" A sweet voice said.

"Kinomoto, where are you?" another voice said.

"Who… who are you?" she said while her voice is hoarse and she is still shivering.

"It's us, Tomoyo and Hiragizawa." Tomoyo exclaimed.

Then Tomoyo found Sakura shivering while her eyes are red and puffy.

"Tomoyo!" she exclaimed and hugged her tightly, and then she cried really hard on her.

"Shh… don't cry it's over now. Me and Hiragizawa are here for you." Tomoyo comforted her.

"Yeah, we are always here to help you out on your problems." Eriol said softly.

"Thank you guys!" she said then she hugged both of them.

"So, are you okay now?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you know it hurts that someone insulted your mother. But I'm okay now because you guys are here now." She said then out a smile on her face.

Then they have a group hug.

**Syaoran's POV**

'Where is she? I hope she is all right.' He said to himself with full of guilt. 'coz he knows that there are many traps in the mansion especially in the artificial forest of theirs.

Then he heard some people talking.

"Yeah, we are always here to help you out on your problems." He heard a voice.

"Thank you guys!" another voice said.

"So, are you okay now?" another voice have heard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you know it hurts that someone insulted your mother. But I'm okay now because you guys are here now." He heard a voice like the other one.

Then he searched where the voices came from. Then he saw Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura sharing a group hug. Then he decide to go to them 'coz he wants the fight to get over.

"Uh… I…uh… I'm sorry, Kinomoto. I don't really mean what I just have said." He said while his head is bowing down.

"Uhm… Guys what do you think I should do to this big head guy?" she said jokingly.

"Me? Big Head!" he exclaimed.

"It's just a joke! Hehehe…" she said sweetly while putting sweet smile on her face.

"So, Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Uhm… In one condition."

"I'll do everything you ask."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He said assuredly.

"What if I asked you to walk in the neighborhood naked, would you do that?" she asked sheepishly.

"WHAT!" he screamed in horror on what she is asking.

"Just joking." She said, "Can you and Hiragizawa tour me and Tomoyo around Tomoeda?"

"Sure! As long as you forgive me." He said.

* * *

_Preview on the next Chapter - The Unexpected News_

_After the meeting dinner of Sakura and Tomoyo with their new neighbors they straightly went home. They both are in Sakura's room at this moment._

_"What a day!" Sakura said while resting in her bed._

_"Yeah, you said it right!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she let herself fall into Sakura's bed._

_"What will you think will happen tomorrow?" she said while she prone position._

_"I don't know. I'm not a fortune teller!" Tomoyo answered._

* * *

Syaoran: Tsk... tsk...

hannahfinella-chan: Huh?

Kero-chan: What he mean as always is the recent chapter is sooooo boring!

hannahfinella-chan: It is?

Suppi-chan: nodds

hannahfinella-chan: An if it's boring for you, then no sweetes for tha both of yah... face back at the readers What do yah think of my chapter? Please tell me! I'm desperate of knowing what you think about it! waaaaaahhh! crying...

Kero-chan: Well, that's all for this chapter!

Suppi: See you again on the next chapter!


End file.
